


there's a ghost in my mouth

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her at the edges of his vision at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a ghost in my mouth

He sees her at the edges of his vision at first, bright white blonde hair at the corner of his eyes, sharp teeth and pink lips,  _glinting_ , before he shuts his eyes.   
  
He breathes in, thinks about other things, thinks about the air in his lungs, the ground beneath his feet.  
  
But then it's her voice, taunting, breathing, over the shell of his ear. Fingertips ghosting across his skin. Barely there bruises and invisible hands.  
  
 _Erica_ , he says into empty rooms, cries it into his palms and screams it into the sweat-slick skin of his arm as he comes.   
  
There's a snicker, an echo of sound, and he knows she's there above him, watching, toying with him.  
  
He wishes he could see her eyes, wrap his hands around her hips. He wishes he could see more than the whisper-thin edges of her he sees in the corner of his eye, in the sunshine-bright parts of his dreams.

 


End file.
